Paint and other coatings for marine vessels and structures such as boat and ship bottoms, decks, hulls and off shore rigs are subjected to the corrosive effects of salt water and marine life, coral and barnacles for example, when immersed in sea water. Because of the negative effects of sea water, the marine vessels must be scraped and repainted or coated frequently, costing the loss of time and money as the vessels are pulled out of service for refurbishing.
Le Ruyet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,098, disclose a composition of matter comprising cellular aggregate distributed in a hardenable or hardened binder in which the aggregate consists of cellular glass beads.
Burge et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,252, disclose a process for preparing a building and/or construction material, a polymer modified aqueous dispersion, and its use thereof for the preparation of building materials. The process comprises admixing a stable aqueous dispersion containing a non-curing mixture of amorphous silicon dioxide and at least one polymer, with at least one inorganic binder.
Ginsberg, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,996, hereby incorporated as if reproduced in its entirety, discloses a building composition and method of preventing corrosion, the composition having ceramic-like qualities of durability and thermal insulation to be used as a coating over existing building materials using an epoxy composition.